deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavitz Slambert
Gallery |status= Defeated by Heishiro Mitsurugi.}} Lavitz Slambert '''is the leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, serving under his longtime friend King Albert.Lavitz had wanted to become a knight to protect the country of Serdio ever since he was little, but now he is involved in the Serdian Civil War between the Duchy of Basil and the Imperial Sandora, led by Albert's ruthless uncle, Emperor Doel. His army fought valiantly against the Serdian Army, nearly defeating a group four times the size of his, until his group encountered a dragon, weilded by enemy Sandora He was however, captured in a battle and sent to Hellena Prison. There he escaped, along with a warrior by the name of Dart Feld, who was there to rescue a long time friend of his. Together, they fought in the battle of Hoax, defeating a Giganto in combat, and defending the town from enemy forces. Lavitz was killed in combat, rescuing his king, by a rare weapon that could puncture his armor while he was in Dragoon form. His dragoon spirit was then transfered to King Albert, himself, who fought and ended the Serdian Civil War, by slaying Emperor Doel. Battle vs. Heishiro Mitsurugi (by Facetheslayer) It was the beginning of conquest, as the Basil Knighthood was off to fight against the Serdian Army in the fortress of Hoax. However, besides the threat of them bringing in a Giganto, there was another force that Serdio had acquired... Men of Basil and Serdio had been fighting each other, as Lavitz thrusted his spear into the belly of a Serdian warrior, when suddenly a warrior from the far east appeared. Mitsurugi fired the Tanegashima rifle at the commander, which barely missed him, but hits a soldier of Basil, killing him. "I shall avenge my brothers, loathsome mercenary." He says, brandishing his spear and targe, as he ran into battle. Mitsurugi tossed aside the firearm, dismissing it, as he grabbed the Yari spear he brought with him, and charged into battle. Heishiro thrusted first, however, Lavitz deflected it with his shield. Lavitz then used his own spear to knock Mitsurugi's down, and then stomped on the shaft, splintering it. Heishiro ran back to his rifle, as Lavitz went in pursuit. Heishiro has less weighty gear, so he made it to his rifle, while Slambert found the crossbow of a fallen comrade. Heishiro tried to reload another shot in, however, Slambert taken aim, and fired a bolt into his left shoulder. Mitsurugi cried out in pain, as Slambert grabbed his spear, and ran after him, wanting to finish the battle. He was about to thrust his spear, when Heishiro grabbed the hilt of his sword, and drew Shishi-Oh, which deflected the spear away from his body. He then roughly kicked Slambert back, causing him to drop his spear. Mitsurugi began a two handed swipe with his katana, as Lavitz deflected with the targe, as he drew his gladius. Both blades clashed together, as Mitsurugi began a downwards strike, and Lavitz blocked. He locked swords, and tried to thrust with the targe, however, in a last ditch effort, Mitsurugi drew out a sai, and stabbed his arm, which held his shield. Misturugi unclashed the blades, and slashed Lavitz's legs with his sword, sending him to his knees. Mitsurugi then states to him... "You'll be in hell..." before slashing his neck with his blade. "Before me." Mitsurugi says, satisfied by taking out the commander, however, he desires a new challenge and starts to slay other members of the Basil army. '''Winner: Heishiro Mitsurugi Expert's Opinion While Slambert was a great tactician, and excellent fighter, he was used to fighting as a group with hsi fellow kinghthood, unlike Mitsurugi, who fought entire armies alone. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors